


Good night, sleep tight, here, have a sweet lullaby

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke can't sleep, he's still haunted by the thought of his dead brother. Audrey, from her appartement, notices it and is so tirred that she wants him to go away. She go speaks to him and end up signing him a lullaby to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night, sleep tight, here, have a sweet lullaby

Duke have had a rough day and was way too tirred to drive back to his boat. But he couldn’t sleep. Images haunted him, thoughts about his brother. Couldn’t get him out of his mind. Audrey, who was about to go to sleep, wondered why the lights at the Gull were still open. Usually, when she goes to sleep Duke is gone for a long time. What’s wrong this time?, she asked herself. Way too curious to just wait until lights were finally close themselves, Audrey made her way down at the Gull and surprised Duke, drinking, and having no intention of going back to the Cape Rouge.

"Hey, Duke, it’s almost 1 o’clock. Thought you’d be gone by the time. There’s no one, what are you still doing here?", she yawned.

He noticed Audrey making her way in front of him and decided, this time, to be honest.

"Can’t sleep. But i’m too tirred to drive. Thought maybe drinking would help."

She took a seat and sat in fromt of him. “What do you mean, you are too tirred…but you can’t sleep?”

"Wade. I can’t stop thinking about him and how I could’ve stopped him." he took a sip of his drink.

Audrey sighed and took one of Duke’s hand, the one who was free.

"Listen, there’s nothing you could’ve done more. You gave him warnings, told him to go back from where he was, never told him about your family curse; he would have turned like this anyway. The fault is on him, not you. He’s the one who kille all these people, not you. You saved a couple of others. You’re a good guy, Duke, never forget that." she smiled to him, in a sleepy way.

He smiled her back, “Thanks Audrey. You know one thing that I love about you?”

"No, what is it?"

"No matter what the situation is, or whoever it is, you always see the good part of people. And I think that’s beautiful."

"Why, thank you." She chuckled.

"I mean it."

"I know."

There was a moment of silent both were just looking at each other. Duke abrutly stopped it, “Yeah, but I still can’t sleep.”

"Come up, I have an idea."

Duke followed Audrey upstairs after he finally closed the Gull, and entered his place.

"Go on the bed."

Duke starred at Audrey, eyes widened.

"Oh, come on Duke, don’t think this is gonna happen, i’m gonna sleep on the couch."

He chuckled at the fact she understood everything he thought simply by looking at his reaction.

Once he leaned on the bed, comfortably, Audrey went besides him and sat.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind."

"What are you gonna do Audrey?" He asked her, before closing his eyes.

"Sing you a lullaby, that’s what I always did when I was at the orphanage. I mean, when Audrey Parker was there. When we couldn’t sleep, we used to sing each others sweet lullabies so we can fall asleep totally fine. There’s one that I remember very well. It’s in french so there a chance that you might not understand it but still, I always found it beautiful and I thought it could be nice to just sing it to you. It was my favorite." She smiled.

"Okay then. Go ahead."

She cleared her throat and began to sing.

"À la claire fontaine,  
M’en allant promener.  
J’ai trouver l’eau si belle,  
Que je m'y suis baigner.  
Il y a longtemps que je t’aime,  
Jamais je ne t’oublierai.  
Sous les feuilles d’un chêne,  
Je me suis fait sécher.  
Sur la plus haute branche,  
Un rossignol chantait.  
Il y a longtemps que je t’aime,  
Jamais je ne t’oublierai.  
Chante, rossignol, chante,  
Toi qui a le cœur gai.  
Tu as le cœur à rire,  
Moi, je l’ai à pleurer.  
Il y a longtemps que je t’aime,  
Jamais je ne t’oublierai !  
J’ai perdu mon amie,  
Sans l’avoir mérité.  
Pour un bouquet de roses,  
Que je lui refusai.  
Il y a longtemps que je t’aime,  
Jamais je ne t’oublierai.  
Je voudrais que la rose,  
Fut encore au rosier.  
Et que ma douce amie,  
Fut encore à m’aimer.  
Il y a longtemps que je t’aime,  
Jamais je ne t’oublierai…”

By the time she finish, Duke was finally asleep. She leaned a kiss on his forehead and felt asleep, by his side.


End file.
